


delicate

by licotain



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Other, Pact Marks, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licotain/pseuds/licotain
Summary: The pacts you make leave their marks on you. Not that you mind.
Relationships: Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 364





	delicate

**Author's Note:**

> i had the visual of like summon circle brands showing up on mc's body every time they sign their soul over or whatever the pacts like for real are in a metaphysical sense and anyway

The pacts burn into your flesh. 

It hurt the first time, almost blindingly sharp pain when Mammon's mark branded itself onto your back, the left of your rib cage. You doubled over than, grasping at your side and Mammon's bravado faltered almost instantly. Greed sat behind your heart, and when you brought it up to Lord Diavolo he had shrugged, just as surprised as you were. Not that you buy into that, but whatever. 

Envy, and Levi, when you got around to that sat on your right forearm, almost like a band that wrapped around the muscle there. Beel's, somewhat obviously, was large and took up most of the expanse of your stomach. Around that point is when Solomon finally noticed and took pity and gave you some semblance of an explanation. 

“It's a two way street, making deals with demons. You get to yank them around as much as you want, and they get to show you off. Well, if they're into that sort of thing.” 

“Huh.” You had said because you probably should have known this from a class you probably ended up skipping. “So do you have a pact on your junk with Asmo?” 

That's when you got pushed out of the room. 

That's fair. 

The pain is something you got used too, mostly because Beel was there and you can't cry in front of him because that would make him sad and that's a crime you're not ready to commit. 

Satan's pact, after all of the nonsense in London, is two fold, and wraps around your hands like gloves. It's the most visible one yet, which is why Satan presumably recoils. All of your others are hidden under your clothes, even Asmo's which sits on the small of your back, dangerously close to being in tramp stamp territory, is hidden by your shirt, if only just barely. 

Asmo, incidentally, is the only one who's seen the marks. He spent a long time luxuriating over his. He had a weird desire to lick at it? It sounded hot in the moment but then quickly devolved into something akin to being cleaned by a cat. 

Eight out of ten experience, would recommend, shockingly easy to fall asleep too, overall very restful. 

Satan though, just kept staring at your hands. Raised lines like very intricate scarification wrapped around your fingers and your wrists. You think they're pretty, actually, most of them are. Mammon's a little gold tinged, and Levi's repetitive and hypnotic. Beel's somehow felt warm to the touch maybe, and so did Asmo's. 

These looked like art. 

You bring your fingers together, a little numb from the inherent magic of the act, but not burning. No real pain at all, not at this point. 

“Are you alright?” He asks, from the same spot he's rooted in, and you'd lift a hand to wave him off except. Well. 

“Yeah.” You press your palms together, and your pact settles neatly into place, like it's always been there. “Want to touch?” 

Satan blinks, and then what seems to be on autopilot, walks over and hovers his hands over yours. 

“Do you-” He swallows, you can hear him do it in the quiet of the room, as he takes your left wrist, running his fingers along just the edge of it. It's almost ticklish, how delicate he's being with you. “Do you mind?” 

“Not at all.” You really don't. If someone pitches a fit you can probably wear gloves or something, but you like have a pact you can stare at in public- you do drift off into space a lot so having something justifiable to stare at? Very lux. 

“Why here?” He gets a little bolder, pressing his fingers down. 

“I don't know.” You shrug, but just barely. You don't want to scare him off again or something. He has nice hands. “Wrath for punching maybe?” 

“Do you get into a lot of fights?” He sounds amused now- good! You're always happy when he's happy. 

“Maybe this is just what I need to start.” You nudge him a little, gently. “Square up.” 

That gets a laugh out of him and your chest feels warm. 

Ah. 

A job well done! 

You're kind of easy to please, now that you think about it, but no one needs to know that. 

Satan laces his fingers with yours and you give him a little squeeze. His hands are so soft... he definitely moisturizes them. Asmo has been trying to get you to start but you're... kind of lazy about it. 

“You're really something, aren't you?” Did you say that out loud? Maybe. He's smiling though, and isn't that all that matters. 

“Mmhm.” If you ever get back to human life your family is going to kill you for all of the body mod, but that's like, a future problem. Now you can just live in the bliss of holding hands with a cute demon. 

Life is good. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
